Before The Games
by IReallyLoveTea
Summary: Finnick x Annie oneshot Set just before Finnick enters the arena in Catching Fire.


"I can't go in."

"You won't."

"I _can't."_

"I won't let you."

Annie looks at me and it's like she's seeing me for the first time in a while. "You can't go in, either," She sighs. I look away from her. I don't stray from her gaze for long, though, as she moves my head back towards her face with a gentle touch. "You can't."

"I would volunteer for you if I could," I tell her. It's blunt but it's what she needs to hear.

"No."

"Yes."

"No," And suddenly she's shaking her head as vigorously as a child. "No. No no no no no."

"Annie."

" _No_." She's shouting now. She presses her hands hard over her ears and rocks back and forth. It doesn't take me long to realise she's crying. She cries a lot these days. I don't think she'll ever be the same moon-eyed girl who stole my heart all those years ago. Still, I wouldn't change her for the whole world.

"Annie," I say as calmly as I can, calling her back to me. I touch her arm. She slowly stops rocking and takes her hands from her ears. Then, her eyes find mine. I catch the remains of her tears with my fingertips and pull her close to me. She moves willingly, resting her head on my shoulder.

"You can't go back in the games."

"I don't have a choice. I'm the only male victor left." I run my hands through her hair, damp and tangled from the sea.

"I can't lose you."

"You won't," I lie, as smoothly as I can.

"You're lying to me."

I sigh. Damn Annie. Damn Annie and her ability to see through me like glass.

"At least promise me you'll win."

Silence.

"Finnick. Promise me."

I close my eyes.

"Finnick." She rips herself from my arms and stares at me directly in the eyes. "Promise me."

It takes all my strength to give her one of those smiles I know she loves. "There aren't any winners. Only survivors."

"Then survive."

She's like the ocean. I've always thought that. It's something that drew me to her first. She's always had that fiery passion of the waves and the sting of the salt. She's there like a slap of cold sea spray but she's as gentle as still water. Calm like the tide. I drown in her. I'm lost to her and I know it, so I make pledges I can't keep.

"I'll survive," I promise. Something that I strongly sense is relief crosses her face, causing her pretty eyes to lighten, her brows to unknit.

I'm not lying, not exactly. I hope so survive, that much is true. I know about the plan to save Katniss from the arena before the game is finished and perhaps I'm under the impression that they'll get me out too. They said they would but they're ruthless people. _Get Katniss out_ , they told me. _Protect her at any cost._ Protect her even if it means losing my life. Losing Annie.

Just when I think we can move on from this, her expression falls into worry again. Something is playing on her mind. I don't push her, knowing she wouldn't want me to do that. I wait for her to speak, interlacing our fingers. "Even if you and Katniss and Peeta are left, you'll survive?"

"I-"

I know what she's saying to me. If it came down to it, could I kill them? Would I? I couldn't kill Katniss, especially not to win. Not when they need her. She's the Mockingjay. But Peeta? Could I kill _him?_ It's true, I hardly know him, but he's been nothing but kind to me. Would Katniss let me live if I killed Peeta? I'm still convinced that it's all just an act, a love built for the cameras, but would she let me end his life? If I had to?

"Finnick."

 _Protect her at any cost._ "I will. I'll survive."

What were a few little lies if it meant Annie's happiness? Maybe she'll be able to sleep better at night if she thinks I'm coming back. Perhaps she won't sleep at all, anyway.

I heave myself up and brush the sand from my legs. She looks up at me with those wide, beautiful eyes and I hold a hand out for her to take, which she does without hesitation. Another second and she's pulled up to my level.

"Come here," I say and pull her to me, brushing her hair from her eyes and smoothing it back behind her ears. I tilt her chin up as gently as I can and press a soft kiss to her lips.

At least I have her for a little while, I think. And maybe next time I see her, we'll both be in District Thirteen. Safe. Sound. Happy.

 **Thank you for reading! I'll probably do some more Hunger Games stories so if you have any prompts, don't be shy!**


End file.
